A Lovely Day With Tobuscus
by Wait.For.Winter
Summary: Contains SMUT. This is a personal story for my friend. But I thought everyone else would enjoy it :3


"Toby, where are you taking me?" You asked as he carried you piggy back style through the forest near the hotel you were staying in. You two along with a few other friends were on a road trip and were staying at a local hotel before you were going hit the world again. Although you two had a room to yourselves, you both just needed to get out. He asked you to take a walk with him letting you borrow one of his hoodies because it was cool out and although you wanted to, you didn't ask when you saw him pull a small duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me though, you'll like it." He cooed as he kept walking. You had to admit though; it was nice to be carried by him. You moved some of his hair from his neck enough to give him a few kisses on his neck.

Finally after some walking he came to a clearing and set you down. It was pretty dimly lit from the moon and the city lights you could slightly see. You watched as Ronnie opened the duffle bag and pulled out a large blanket and set it on the ground and his battery power iHome. He turned it on playing H.I.M. before getting up and pulling you by your waist to him. You lightly placed your hands on his shoulders and kissed his chin. He smiled at the contact and bent down to kiss you. It started as small little pecks on your lips and then he fully pressed his on yours and you opened your mouth slightly to give his tongue entrance. You stayed like that for a while just tasting each other before you could feel his pants get tighter. Just as a tease you gently brushed your leg against it making him moan through the kiss. You smiled slightly and pulled away from the kiss.

"So why exactly did you bring me here?" You said as you sat in the middle of the blanket and he followed suit.

"Because I wanted to." He said pulling you down so that your head was on his chest. He had his arms around you and you melted into him, you loved this. You hadn't been dating more than 4 months but you enjoyed being is his arms more than anything else.

"That's not a good enough reason." You said jokingly as you sat up slightly giving him sass.

"Actually it's a great reason." He said and then quickly flipping you over, pinning your hands above your head.

"And if you don't mind, no more questions babe." He said softly in your ear. You shivered as he kissed your ear and then down to your neck and you felt one of his hands begin to unzip the hoodie you had on. You quickly became worried because the only other time you and him got close like this you got too nervous. It wasn't that you were a virgin but you were just worried about the cuts you had all over. You let him continue though because you wanted him more than ever and you needed him. He removed your hoodie and you shirt slowly and he kissed every scar he could see.

"Baby, you're so beautiful." He gave more gentle kisses as he un latched your bra.

"And you're so perfect." He kissed and licked your breast lightly make you gasp slightly. "And I'm so happy that you are mine." He said before taking one of your breasts in his mouth, sucking and licking on your nipple tenderly. "All mine." He said after releasing it. He took off his shirt and you ran your hands all over his torso while biting your lip. He undid your pants button and pulled them off of you and kissed your legs all over. You attempted to try and take off his pants but he stopped you by pinning your arms over your head again. "No, you will not lift a finger at all." He said making you pout and groan.

"But Toby-" He cut you off by tightening his grip on your hands slightly. "Sh. Be a good little girl and do as I say alright." You nodded your head before reaching up as far as you could for a kiss. He leaned down granting your wish before pulling away and reaching out a pair of handcuffs. He began to latch them on your wrists. "This is just to make sure you will behave." He said smirking done at you. He took off his pants and boxers and then slid your underwear off. He was now positioned between your legs and you were aching for him. You felt his tip brush against your clit making you gasp and making him chuckle.

"Do you really want me babe?"

"Of course I do Toby. You know I do."

"You're right." He took your handcuffed wrist and placed them over his head letting them rest on his neck. This caused him to rub against your clit again making you moan.

"You sure you want this?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure." You said growing impatient.

"Beg for it."

"Please Toby. I want you. Just fuck me already. Fuck me hard." He smiled and guided his tip to your entrance.

"Tell me you need it."

"I need it. I need it right now." You tried thrusting your hips into him but he was holding them down.

"Now tell me you love me more than anyone."

"I fucking love you more than any god damn person now please fu-" You were cut off again but only this time by him slamming deep inside of you. You dug your nails and teeth into his shoulders and he continued pounding you causing the sound of slapping skin and your loud moans.

"Mmm You're so tight baby. You feel so good." He groaned out as he continued roughly. He had you incoherently screaming swears and your nails broke the skin on his shoulders but still he continued. He lifted one of your legs up for a better angle that hit your spot powerfully. This caused your walls to tighten up even more and you were on the verge of an orgasm when suddenly Toby pulled out.

"You will not cum this early, you wait until I say you can." He demanded as he removed your arms from around him. "Now flip over." You did as you were told and he pulled your waist up. He smacked your ass a few times before pulling lube out of the duffle bag next to him. He put some on his fingers and put two in. You hissed in the pain but once he began to stretch it started to feel good. You began to moan and he smacked your ass a few more times. Once his fingers were out his dick replaced them and he began roughly thrusting into you making you scream. His gently wrapped around the back of your neck before he forcefully brought your head to the blanket and steadied himself by placing his other hand right next to your face. It took everything in your power to contain your orgasm as he slammed into you at a fast pace. As his moans became louder and louder you were losing the control when finally he screamed out. "YOU. CAN. CUM." Just as you finally released he did also sending his seed into you. He did a few ending thrust before pulling you up by your hair. He kissed you neck and then your ear before whispering in it.

"You are absolutely perfect and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I love you so much Sarah." You smiled and he began taking off your cuffs.

"I love you too Toby!"


End file.
